custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ekumas
Ekumas is a Turaga of Ice. History Beginnings Like most other Matoran, Ekumas was created by the Great Beings to construct and populate the Matoran Universe. Once the Great Spirit Robot was completed, he moved to Metru Nui. He was a Seer for some time, looking to the stars to predict the future. At some point, he was approached by Marolix and taken under his wing. alongside Lisfek, Hiiah, and Juleva. After training alongside his fellow Matoran, they were eventually given Toa Stones, transforming them into Toa. Marolix formed the Toa Vastrius, and would lead the team for a period of time. Once their training was complete, their leader left to seek out other potential students. Ekumas assumed command after that. The group would go on a series of adventures, mainly in search of answers regarding the origins of their world. They've raid a number of tombs and braved many dungeons, but only managed to get a tiny bit of data. They've also joined the Toa Mangai at one point, and took part in the Toa/Dark Hunter war. During this point, Ekumas meet Labyth, and learned of the demise of his Team. They left the City of Legends shortly after the conflict ended. Though he and his Toa Team offered Labyth a palce among them, he turned down the offer. A few years before the Toa Mata arrived on Mata Nui, they wandered into territory belonging to the Brotherhood of Makuta and were driven out. Lisfek was captured during the run, and Juleva later returned to the scene to rescue him. When he too was captured, an argument sparked between him and Hiiah. In the end, the two split apart, and went their separate ways. He wandered the Matoran Universe for some time, aiding any fellow in need he came across. On occasion, he and Labyth would cross paths, building up a friendship between them with each interaction. He took part in the Destiny War nearly a thousand years later, attacking a Brotherhood base for the Order of Mata Nui. He came to Metru Nui to celebrate their victory, but was forced into hiding when Teridax overthrew Mata Nui. He traded his Mask of Conjuring for an Elda in the hopes of tracking the Kanohi Ignika (and by extension Mata Nui himself) down. To his dismay it was a Noble variant, and the swindler vanished before he could retrieve his goods. He would later reemerge when Tahu called for all arms to head to the Southern Islands, and took part in the Battle For Bara Magna. When Mata Nui successfully restored Spherus Magna, Ekumas transferred his Toa Power into some Toa Stones, transforming himself into a Turaga. Turaga Ekumas later gave some of his Toa Stones to Bodrix and Ramita, and sent them to Labyth for training. He would go on to act as a historian of sorts, gathering as much information about the past as he could. Antzo, Oryp, and even Mata Nui himself were among the beings he interviewed. During this time, he would also take lessons in Astronomy with Oniru and Nixie. A few months later, he attended a meeting between several members of the world's new society. Ekumas believed that they should send out more teams to find the Great Beings, but was turned down by the leaders due to lack of resources and capable hands. After the meeting, Lisfek tried to comfort his friend. Nokama came along and informed Ekumas of a visitor from the north. She told him that it was a member of the Earth Tribe seeking to regain contact with the other Tribes, and that he was willing to take some folks back with him. Armed with this knowledge, the Turaga of Ice set out to find the being. He found him at the local inn, the newcomer introducing himself as Mutul. Ekumas was able to strike a deal with the Earth Glatorian, and agreed to bring some of his collages along. He gathered the three Toa, and brought Siretii, Rifu, Yelta, and Polzuk with him. They set out for the Great Jungle three days later. As of yet, none of them have returned. Toa Empire Alternate Universe In this universe, Ekumas and his team intentionally sided with Tuyet, believing that her use of force was necessary. However, they were disgusted by the rising number of corrupt Toa, and decided to act as spies for Lesovikk's rebellion. They had a good relationship with Pohatu, rallying information to him. They took part in the assault on the Coliseum, where Ekumas fought and slain the Toa Mangai of The Green. He was using his opponent's Mask of Healing to tend to Juleva's wounds when Takanuva managed to escape from that universe. The Kingdom Alternate Universe In this universe, Ekumas was among the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe that fled to the island of Mata Nui when the Great Spirit died. He chose to dwell at Ko-Wahi, and is believed to have joined Turaga Takanuva's council. He would create some Toa Stones and give them to the Bodrix and Ramita of that reality, turning them into Toa. Abilities and Traits .]] Dispute bearing the Element of Ice, Ekumas has had a fiery personality. He was determined, never one to give up until he was certain that he couldn't go on. He always desired to see the truth, resulting in him gaining an interest in archaeology and history. Though he had some exposure to Astronomy during his time as a Matoran, he figured that it'd be wise to learn how real stars functioned (considering that the "skies" within the Matoran Universe were part of an artificial interface designed to communicate with the inhabitants inside). As such, he turned to Oniru and Nixie for insight on how Astronomy really worked. As Toa of Ice, he could create, absorb, and manipulate ice and snow. He could reduce the temperature around him and freeze water. These powers were greatly reduced when he became Turaga, though he still retains a resistance to ice and cold. Mask and Tools In his early days as a Toa, he wielded a crossbow and dagger. Any time he needed a larger melee weapon, he would either claim one nearby or forge one from his Elemental Powers. After the Great Cataclysm, however, he replaced the crossbow with a regular bow-and-arrow. During the Reign of Shadows he discarded his dagger for a spear, wanting to conserve his Elemental Energy as much as possible. For the majority of his life he bore a Mask of Conjuring. After Teridax's takeover of the Matoran Universe, he traded it for an Elda in the hopes of tracking the Kanohi Ignika (and by extension, Mata Nui himself) down. While the latter could detect objects hidden out of the ordinary, it could not track the Ignika like its Great counterpart. His spear would be transformed into a Frost Staff, serving as his badge of office. He also carried an E2 Pistol with him, which allowed him to channel his Elemental power into concentrated blasts or trails of icicles. Appearances * Remnants of the Great Beings (First Appearance) Trivia * His name is "Samuke" spelt backwards, which is Japanese for "Chills". * Some beings call him "The Toa/Turaga From Karzahni", due to his fierce personality and control over Ice. This also alludes to the ice in Karzahni burning instead of giving off cold. *The inspiration for Ekumas came from a blogpost on Faber Files. * While Ekumas is a Turaga, he doesn't necessarily know how to manufacture Matoran. This is because he became a Turaga after the destruction of the Great Spirit Robot. It's also unknown if the devices used to produce them are still operational. * One idea for the character was that he would be one of the original Toa Mangai, having fought in their battle against the Kanohi Dragon. However, given how most of the Toa team was betrayed and killed by Teridax, this was dropped from the final version. ** Ironically enough, one of the Toa Mangai of Ice also bore a Mask of Conjuring. This is purely coincidental. * His Turaga form was designed by Max the paranoid android. ** MOC-wise, the character bears a Great Matatu. Story-wise, he bears a Noble Elda. This is because that no such mask was produced, nor was any version official released in the color white. Category:Turaga Category:Ice Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Toa of Ice Category:Itinerant Characters Category:Astronomers Category:Academics